


Present Times: I Will Always Find You

by jelazakazone



Series: Camelot Drabbles [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gives Arthur a present<br/><a href="http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/230638.html">Read on LJ here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Times: I Will Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written right after 5.13. I’m sorry if it’s all kinds of incoherent. Unbeta’d. It's entirely possible a whole long fic will spring out of this, but for now, this was agony enough. I'm still full of feels from 5.12, let alone 5.13. Offers chocolate and tissues and a shoulder for anyone who needs it.

“Ok, old man, you’ve been pacing back and forth, watching me all week. What is it?”  
  
Arthur picked up his coffee cup, and sipped it, enjoying the warmth that spread through him even as the taste lingered, bitter, on his tongue.  
  
Merlin handed Arthur the sigil, the one he’d refused, all those centuries ago.  
  
“Take this.”  
  
“I .. I don’t understand. Why do you want me to have this? It looks very valuable.”  
  
“It’s a present. Just, take it.”  
  
Arthur stared up at him blankly. Merlin took Arthur’s hand and folded his fingers around the metal stamped with a falcon that had once belonged to Arthur’s mother.  
  
“Ok, old man. Thank you.”  
  
Arthur shook his head as the doddering man turned away, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew this man.


End file.
